1. Healthy older women treated with growth hormone releasing hormone (GHRH) will show improvements in sleep quality (particularly stages 3-4 sleep and quantitated delta energy during sleep and cognitive function (particularly attention and working memory tasks) relative to pre-treatment. 2. Changes in growth hormone (GH) and/or insulin-like growth factor-1 (IGF-1) concentrations following GHRH treatment will correlate with observed changes in sleep quality and cognitive function.